<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Circling the Drain by SinnerInSaintsClothing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247738">I'm Circling the Drain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnerInSaintsClothing/pseuds/SinnerInSaintsClothing'>SinnerInSaintsClothing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandom, My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Frikey, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Requited Love, The Black Parade, frank just wants him to get better, mikey is a sad boi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnerInSaintsClothing/pseuds/SinnerInSaintsClothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m a mess, Frank.” Mikey said, his worn out eyes meeting Frank’s. “I’m circling the drain. All I’m doing is bringing you down with me.”</p>
<p>Mikey wakes up after a drug binge and Frank has a talk with him. Frikey. Drug Abuse. Oneshot.</p>
<p>(This might be semi-sad?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Mikey Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Circling the Drain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is smut-free, and it's just a little plot bunny oneshot I had in my head. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikey wasn’t sure where he was. He peeled his eyes open, his vision blurry. He could smell dust, and old furniture. He groaned as he sat up, he was on a hardwood floor. How did he get here? He rubbed his eyes, and he tried to think really hard. The last thing that he remembered was taking a shit ton of Xanax, and yelling at his brother.</p>
<p>“Welcome back to the land of the living.” A voice said. No, that wasn’t just any voice. That was Frank.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Mikey turned his head towards the sound, and he saw Frank sitting a few feet away from him, his back against the front of a velvet couch. “What happened?” He asked. He was starting to piece together somethings. For one, he remembered where he was. Paramore Manor, aka the shitty haunted place his brother had forced the entire band to come to.</p>
<p>“You and Gerard got into a fist fight after he saw you downing some fucking pills. Ray and I broke you two up. You tried to fight me, and I put you down.” He crossed his arms, staring at the youngest Way. “You’ve been out for about six hours.” He frowned. He hated seeing his best friend struggle like this. “What the fuck, dude?”</p>
<p>“What?” Mikey could remember bits of the argument. He had been the one to make things physical. He had punched his brother after Gerard had said something along the lines of ‘You’re out of control.’ How could his brother say that to him? His brother of all people! </p>
<p>“What do you mean what? Why are you doing this? This shit is getting worse and worse. I know you’ve popped xannies for years but this is too much.” Frank said, his voice raising. “You have to stop this. You’re going to kill yourself.”</p>
<p>“So what if I do?” Mikey asked, his head was throbbing. Fucking hangovers, he hated them with a passion. “What if I kill myself, huh? Who’s gonna really give a shit? My brother? I’m some burden that follows him around like a storm cloud. Ray and Bob will get over it before my funeral. And you? You’ll be better off.” He looked up at the ceiling, anywhere but Frank’s eyes.</p>
<p>“How can you say that?” Frank asked, and he shifted so he was in front of Mikey. He grabbed his best friend by his shoulders roughly, and forced him to look at him. “How could you ever say I’d be better off without you?” He would die without Mikey. He had been friends with him for five years, and there hadn’t been a day that had gone by where he hadn’t loved him. </p>
<p>“I’m a mess, Frank.” Mikey said, his worn out eyes meeting Frank’s. “I’m circling the drain. All I’m doing is bringing you down with me.” He knew it was true. He had been going downhill ever since the band started. His brother had been the one to introduce him to pills. They had been called the Chemical Brother from how fucked up they got together.<br/>“Gerard’s a fucking hypocrite.” His tone turned sour. They had always had a close relationship, but ever since Gerard got clean and he hadn’t, they had been fighting more and more. “Telling me that I’m out of control… He was drinking himself to death everyday! I was in the hospital with him, thinking he was a fucking goner more times than I can count!” He shouted, and he buried his face into his hands. “I’m allowed to do this. I’m allowed to get fucked up after everything I went through.” He whispered.</p>
<p>“He’s scared, Mikes. Because he can see himself in you right now. He knows you’re going to die if you keep this up… I know it too and it’s killing me. You’re killing me like this.” He cupped Mikey’s cheek, “This has to stop. I can’t lose you.”</p>
<p>Mikey glanced back up, looking in Frank’s eyes, he could see tears pooling in them. “Why?” He didn’t understand why Frank couldn’t let him go. Frank deserved a better friend.</p>
<p>“I love you.” Frank said softly. “I love you, Mikeyway.” He gave a sad smile at him, “I have for years. Please don’t make me lose the man I love.”</p>
<p>Mikey’s eyes widened, he leaned into Frank’s palm. He didn’t know why Frank would love him, out of all the people he could have chosen. “I love you too.” He said, and he leaned forward, their foreheads touching. “But I’m not strong enough to stop myself.” He sounded defeated. He knew he would still take pills, that this addiction had a hold on him.</p>
<p>He shakily stood up, and he looked down at Frank, who was still on his knees. “Please don’t care about me.” He begged, his voice was barely more than a whisper, “It’ll hurt less.” He swallowed thickly, and he walked out of the room. He didn’t know where he was going, but he was leaving this Mansion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>